villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Simulants
The Simulants are the recurring antagonists from the Red Dwarf. They are artificial life forms, best known for their characteristic hatred of humanity. In opposite of mechanoids, the Simulants usually look like humans. They were designed as bio-mechanical killers for a war that never took place. Since that, some of them have been used as servants, but most of them simply left and now travel through the space, looking for humans they can kill. The Simulants, especially rogues, are extremely sadistic and often capture humans alive to torture them. They even stock their ships up with food supplies with which to keep their victims alive, sometimes over four decades. Known Simulants There are several Simulants who appear in the show. Most of them is nameless... and dead after they tried to kill the Boys from the Dwarf. Simulant Convict The first Simulant of the show. He and other Simulants broke up in the space prison called Justice Station, but only this one managed to flee in cryogenic escape pod. When the Boys found the pod, they traveled to the prison where the psychopathic Simulant attacked them. They entered the Justice Zone where if you tried to commit a crime, the consequences happen to you. the Simulant however didn't it, so he died when he tried to kill Lister. The Inquisitor A very rare type of a self-repairing Simulant who could travel time. He was also the only Simulant who was almost impartial towards humans. His mission was to travel though the human history, erase ones, who wasted their lives, from the time-space continuum and replace them by another who never had the chance of life. His big fault was an attempt to erase Lister and Kryten. Simulant Captain The Simulant captain of Battle Cruiser and his henchmen traveled through the space, looking for humans. They liked playing with their victims by paralyzing them, upgrading their ship and then letting them try to flee, so the Simulants could "fight" them. He once did so to the Starbug, but the Boys then destroyed his Cruiser and kill him and his crew. Before his death, the Captain managed to infect their Navicomp with the Armageddon Virus. Simulant Lieutenant Female Simulant and the only survived member of the Battle Cruise crew. When the Boys boarded to its wreck to find some things they could take, they bumped into her. She insulted them and was about to shoot them all dead. However, she died when a load of debris fell down on her head after Rimmer launched the escape pod, causing a destruction. Rogue Simulant The captain of the SS Centuri and the only Simulant known for eating humans with mint sauce. He had two minions, a Kinitawowi and a mechanoid Able. He agreed to give substitute heads for Kryten to the Boys, masked as GELFs. However, his Kinitawowi meanwhile plundered their Starbug. The Simulant later destroyed his ship when he was engulfed with all of Kryten's negativity via his nega-drive used by Abel. Sim Crawford A former servant to humans. She decided to spread "stupidity through the universe", beginning with her human crewmen. She only left alive the hologram Howard Rimmer and claimed to him that something had attacked their ship. After meeting the Boys, she revealed her truth nature in front of them and killed Howard before the Cat manages to disarm her. Simulant Generals Probably the only well organized group of Simulants, led by Dominator Zlurth. They flew through the space in their Simulant Death Ship in order to wipe out humanity. However, the last living human, Dave Lister, and his friends managed to destroy the Death Ship along with all Simulants abroad. Expanoids Encountered in the episode Twentica, its adaption in the mobile game Red Dwarf XI - The Game, and as regular enemies as part of a minigame in Red Dwarf XII - The Game, the Expanoids are time-altering cyborgs who, unlike regular Simulants, wish to enslave humanity. They nearly succeed in their plan, creating an alternate dimension where they've enslaved humanity in the year 1952 having banned technology to prevent resistance against them. However, the boys are able to defeat them with the use of a global EMP, knocking the Expanoids offline. Agonoids In the novel Backwards, the Simulants are renamed Agonoids. Their only goals are to fight, serve and survive. After the war Agonoids fight in ends, humans are about to destroy them all, causing Agonoids to revolt against their creators. People eventually manage to stop the rebellion; however, some Agonoids flee and promise revenge. Groups of Agonoids live together, but they commonly don't cooperate at all. The main reason is to get spare parts. As years pass, Agonoids are getting old and loosing parts what forces them to kill each other for new ones. The biggest difference between Simulants and Agonoids is that Aganoids' creators gave them names, usually very insulting. Known Aganoids * M'Aiden Ty-One - Self-proclaimed leader of the Agonoids. He controls all works around th Death Wheel. However, he is eventually being tricked and killed. * Chi'Panastee - One of the Agonoids that are killed by the other for spare parts. * Djuhn'Keep - The most intelligent and ruthless Agonoid and the creator of the Death Wheel. He does not hesitate to slaughter all other Aganoids to be one who is allowed to torture and kill the last living human, Dave Lister. His plan works till Kryten cons and throws him into space. * Pizzak'Rapp - One of the Agonoids who survive Djuhn'Keep's massacre. He is thrown into space where he tries to kill Lister, but Ace Rimmer sacrifices himself to send Pizzak into space. Homo sapienoids Another version of the Simulants was about to appear in the never made Red Dwarf: The Movie. Homo sapienoids are half-humans and half-robots who used to serve humans. However, they later take control over the entire solar system and almost wipe out the human race. Only people who left Earth in their spaceships before the conflict, survive. Homo sapienoids start hunting them down till there is only one human ship in the space - Red Dwarf. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Misanthropes Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Book Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version